The Reality of Dreams
by OceanFallenMoonDreamer
Summary: What if she wasn't dream and her life was about to end? What if she lost it all? Who could save her?
1. Chapter 1

**She was running as fast as her legs would carry her, jumping over broken trees and rocks that were in her path. Looking back she heard his screams. Wincing she ran faster, she just had to get to the old well! It was the only place she would be safe.**

**_"KAGOME!"_ He screamed, birds flew out their nest as an arrow shot past her. She fell into the mud and looked up in horror. He was actually going to kill her!**

**_"You bitch! You killed my father!"_ He slapped her and kicked her. Gasping for air she rolled over before he could get another blow into her stomach. She had to protect her stomach. Looking over, she notice her cousin.**

**_"Ple..PLEASE!"_ She cried out hopping to get him to gain the attention of her cousin but she just looked away. Damnit! She had to get out of here before she was murdered! Getting up as best as she could, she hugged her stomach as she held her hands up.**

**_"Ryuu! Please stop. Please! I didn't kill him! Damnit why won't you believe me?!"_ She cried out, trying to stop his blows. She couldn't stop him from hitting her, no. Even if she was stronger she couldn't bear to hurt him. She looked up as tears ran down her face.**

**_"I'm sorry Ryuu,"_ She shot him with just enough energy to make him back off, and she took off and jumped in the well.**

**Panting as she tried to seal the well she passed out, and that's how her mother found her. Grabbing her daughter she sealed the old well, till it was time for her to return. She took the last bit of her strength and carried her up to her room. Looking out towards the well she sighed, her hand went to her stomach and smiled softly.**

**_"My sweet girl, I'm sorry. But one day? You'll find your true mate and we'll be a family again. Just wait till then my Little Bug."_**

* * *

><p>She woke up screaming, the pain in her side was unbearable. Why was she having this dream again? Looking over to her friends she sighed, it was almost time for her to get up. Sighing again she got up and started to work on making breakfast. Clutching her side unknowingly, she couldn't stop thinking about that dream. What did it even mean? Why did she have to remember Ryuu? Shaking her head softly she started to heat up the fish they caught last night.<p>

"KAgome?" She looked up and smiled softly, seeing her best friend and man she's been in love with for two years.

"Yeah Inu?"

"Are you okay?" He looked down at her from his spot in his tree.

"Yeah, Im fine." He gave her a looked but didn't pushed her, he wouldn't. Everyone else was waking up now.


	2. Chapter 2

Cooking breakfast took longer than it normally should, their look group of five turned into seven. Cooking up two dozen of fish, three cups of Raman, and a couple rabbits, sighing for what feels like the millionth time that day she finally sat down and looked around the group. Her friends were huddled together, Sango, the Demon slayer who was more like a sister to her. Miroku, The perverted monk who was like a brother to her. Inuyasha, the strong willed half demon that she was completely in love with. Across from them sat Kikyo, InuYasha old lover her dear old cousin. Sesshomaru, his older full demon bother and fathers best in command. Kouga, the wolf demon who claims to love her but she only sees as a friend. Sighing again she ate quickly and cleaned up. Her side was still hurting her and she couldn't get that damn dream out of her head.

Looking towards Inuyasha as he walked in front of her, she noticed they were going slow today. Normally, he'd have her on his back flying through the trees. Just the thought of that brought a small smile to her face.

"Hey Kagome..?" she looked up and smiled at Sango.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay, You've been holding your side since this morning.." Kagome smiled and waved the question off, noticing everyone looking at her.

"I'm fine, musta slept on a rock or something."

"You sure? Isn't that where the jewel came out?"

Laughing she nodded her head and marched on, how could she tell them? She didn't even know if they'd believe her even if she told them. Or worst, hate her. Humming a soft tune she heard as a child, she followed everyone over a huge hill. Once she reached the top she gasped, just below was a small field full of wild lavender plants and daisies. Gasping loud she fell to her knees, the pain shot through her side up to her throat. It felt like someone was choking her. Memories came back all at once, why now?

"Ry..Ryuu!" She cried out before everything went black.

When she finally came to she noticed the scent first, taking in a deep breath she sat up clutching her side. Looking around she noticed everyone asleep, thanking Kami she started to stand. Once she was able to stand up she limped over to the river and sat down. Sighing she laid back and hum a song she once heard her mother sing.

"Hello..Cousin," Kagome shot up and looked at Kikyo, Tilting her head confused she seen Inuyasha and Koga rush over to them.

"Keep it down kikyo! Kami, do you want me to get killed?!" She spat the words out tiredly. Kikyo just laughed and walked back to camp. Glaring at her as she walked back Kagome pushed between Koga and Inuyasha, ignoring their yelling at her and each other she walked over to Sango and asked to use Kirara. Climbing on her back she told Sango she'd be back within five days.

As Kirara dropped her off at the well she noticed a man, he looked oddly like the man Ryuu from her dreams. Shaking her head she told Kirara to go, once she was gone she jumped down the well and landed in her time. Climbing out and rushing to her house she ran into her mother.

"Oh Kagome dear! I didn't think you'd be home for a while," Kagome smiled softly and hugged her mom and said that she needed to talk to her about something important. Her mother nodded and told her to go take a hot bath and when she was done they would talk.

She quickly took a bath, she really didn't need it but she listend to her mother. Putting on a pair of her father's old sweats pants and her tank top she ran to the kitchen. Her mother mother was just pouring the tea. Smiling as she took the cup and sat down across from her.

"Mo..mom, I keep having dreams of Ryuu..What do I do?" Her mother gasped and looked at her, smiling softly as she patted Kagome's hands.

"I think it's time you tell them My little ladybug, They could help us you know. Inuyasha wouldn't let anything happen to you.."

Kagome nodded her head, she knew sooner or later she'd have to tell them. But, could she now? And what of her powers?

Kagome pushed away from the table, Her mother knew that look. Smiling softly her mother stood up and placed a hand on her daughters heart.

"My little love bug, I know this is hard. And this will be harder, but I need to give you back your powers. I fear that if I keep them concealed for too long you'll die."

Kagome nodded her head and sat down shaking, her mother came over kissing her forehead as she whispered a couple words. A shot of pain went through her as her mother talked, she noticed things a lot more now. Her sense of smell was stronger, everything was stronger now. Looking up to her mother she kissed her cheek and waving as she left she hopped in the well. She had a lot of explaining to do once she got back. Using her new but old powers she jumped up and out of the well. Only to be shot by an arrow and pined to a nearby tree. Gasping loud she looked up to see.

* * *

><p>Two chapters in one day, Can I go for three?<p>

-Moon.


	3. Chapter 3

Taking deep breaths she glanced up and noticed the man from before, who was this man? He looked like Ryuu but older, much older. He sat on the well, sharping a dagger.

"R..Ryuu..?" He glanced up smirking, he was just an old man what could he do? Wincing at the pain in her shoulder, she didn't want to find out.

"Ryuu Please..Please let me down! We can talk about this!" He laughed and walked up to her, stabbing her in the stomach. She let out a loud painful howl, he slapped her across the face to shut her up. He knew what she was trying to do.

"Shut up bitch! Your friends won't get here in time," Stabbing her again, this time in her chest. He pulled the arrow out slowly, blood was gushing out of her wounds and down her body. She looked up to see him gone, wincing she took off to the village, she knew if she stayed any longer she'd be dead. She busted through Kaede's door and fell to her knees panting.

"Ay chi...Kagome is thy yew?" She looked up and grinned, nodding as she started to pass out.

* * *

><p>There were voices all around her, she grunted in pain and tried to sit up.<p>

"Ay child, don't move, your wounds aren't healed fully." She nodded her head and rested against the cot Kaede had under her.

"KAGOME!" Her eyes shot open as he came flying into the room. Glancing at him she gave him a weak smile.

"Hey Inu..." coughing violently she tried to smile at him. Oh but he knew it was fake, he knew her.

"He…Hey Kags." Sitting next to her he pulled her head into his lap, she smiled up at him and patted his knee.

Glancing around the room, she noticed the worried expressions on everyone's faces but Kikyo's, why would she be worried? She knew what happen. Of course Kikyo knew...

Sitting up slightly she clutched the sheet to her chest.

"Lady Kagome..? Could you explain why you're a Hanyou?" Kagome smiled over at him, always the logical one in the group. She nodded and leaned against Inuyasha out of breath.

"My mother. She fell through the well when she was fifteen, she meet my father Lord of the Northern Lands around that time. They fell in love and mated, And Waa-LA! Kagome was born!" Grinning at their expressions, she laughed and clutched the sheet tighter.

"Well…It seems. Wow." Laughing she tried to get up but a claw stopped her, looking down towards Inuyasha. She could see the fear in his eyes. His beautiful golden honey eyes, she sighed and sat back down but this time in his lap. Once she realized what she's done she tried to move but his hand kept her from moving.

Sighing she look towards Miroku," My wounds will heal within two hours… We need to leave before then. Kikyo, Ryuu is back." Kikyo's head shot up and she grinned.

"Fool! I told you he wouldn't stop till he had your heart!" Laughing she shook her head, behind Kagome sat a very pissed off Inuyasha. He was struggling to keep his demon side in check, growling loud and deep he pulled Kagome back against him. Looking towards her cousin she sighed and got up, forcing herself out of Inuyasha's arms.

"So here's the Deal, Ryuu? He's powerful, very powerful. We need to be careful with him. He's tricky and when he wants something he doesn't stop till he gets it. But, he is old. He should have died by now though. Kikyo what happen after I left?"

"I found Onigumo in the cave,"

"Ryuu and Onigumo are cousins, so Naraku probably made a deal with him. We have to take out Ryuu first and then Naraku. If what I think is true, then Naraku put most of his heart in Ryuu so he can stay alive. I didn't sense a jewel coming from him so I'd have to track him down."

She glanced around the room and went behind the door to get dress, ignoring Inuyasha and the pain. She sighed and looked down at her stomach, should she tell them? Coming back from behind the door she smiled softly, she had on a pair of jean shorts and red tank top along with her black and silver vans. Her now long black hair with blue high lights was up in a pony tail.

"So, here's what we need to do. We need to go alert my father in the northern lands. I know he has some shards. And, we need to get my swords. I can't go into a fight without them, Like Inu-Kun they keep my demon side in check. We also need to make sure my father is safe and not with Naraku."

"Lord Inu-No- Yasushi has not been in his castle since the death of his mate."

Kagome's head jerked up and looked over to Sesshomaru.

"My mother is not dead, she went to visit her father and tell him the news of her being pregnant, father wanted gramps to be there when mom gave birth so she was going to stay with him and dad was coming the next day..but then Ryuu happen.."

she looked down as tears flooded her crystal blue eyes, a hand landed on her shoulder giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright, We'll go to the castle, find ryuu and kill him and Naraku. This ends now. No more suffering and no more pain."

Everyone nodded and they were out the door and on their way, Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara, Seeshomaru on his two headed Dragon. Kikyo with her soul stealers, Kagome on Inuyasha's back just because it kept him from yelling. (We all know they both love it.) And Koga running, jealously because the "mutt," took his woman.

* * *

><p>I can honestly say I have no idea where this story is going now. Whoops?<p> 


	4. AN

So I've been thinking to tie in "Always be in my heart," With "Reality of dreams." It's a pre of the story. Which, honestly I have no idea where the hell this story is going. I write it in my head and when I sit down to actually type it out. I get utterly blat. It probably won't be more than ten chapters and a few one shorts after.

I do have some plans for it. Probably a lot of Cussing, No. No there will not be a lemon! Omg you would not believe how many people messaged me asking that.

I could write one, I could. And laugh the whole time. Ideas and suggestions are always welcome!

And Happy holidays! I'll be posting a Squeal to this story (one shot) Holiday theme within the next 2 hours. I need to edit it and clean it up.

-Moon is out


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the last couple days fixing and re- fixing reality of dreams

I changed it to that she already knew and didn't have her memories taken away.

Tell me what you think?

-moon

Tsukiakari shi-Moonlight Death.

Sutāraitokisu- Starlight kiss

* * *

><p>The small group sat around the camp fire, after walking most of the day they decided that it was time to rest. Sighing softly Kagome watched the flames danced around. Four fights, two sits and three rude comments later everything was calm and slightly peaceful. Smiling softly she couldn't help but think of how far she came. From everything that happen in her life, she knew it was going to be okay. Nothing could stop her little gang, her pack.<p>

Looking towards Inuyasha she sighed, he sat with kikyo curled up again. If only she could have his love, shaking her head of those thoughts she stood up and stretched, everyone was slowly falling asleep now. Sango and Miroku curled up against each other with Kirara at their feet. Sesshomaru sat against the tree across from her, Kouga was leaning up against a rock. Walking towards the river she plopped down and looked at herself in the water. Her hair was longer and shiny, the blue seemed almost shined more than the rest, her once brown eyes were now a crystal blue with a hint of silver. The tip of her dog ears were sliver as well, laughing softly she stood up and walked back to the group. She knew his eyes were watching her every move, grabbing her bow she headed into the forest.

Coming across just what she needed, she reached down into the tree and pulled out her sword. It was as long as Inuyasha but hers was a dark forest green with bamboo designs on the blade. The handle was a deep rich blue, Covered in stars and the moon.

"You can come out now Lord Sesshomaru."

Jumping down from a tree he walked up behind her, looking at the sword in her hands.

"Tsukiakari shi."

She looked up confused, " You know of it?"

"Hai, I was there when your father had Totosai forged it for him."

Nodding here head she looked up and grinned," Want to duel?"

He gave her a small, almost unnoticeable smirk and got into position. She danced around slightly and raised her sword high over her heard, yelling out "Sutāraitokisu."

A large blast of purple, almost stary like light shot out her sword and before he could react it hit him square in the chest. Knocking him into a tree with a large crash. Jumping to his feet he ran at her, glancing around he tried to smell her out (I suck at battle scenes im so sorry. ), taking a step back he felt a tug at his hair, whipping around he seen her. Kagome sitting on a rock with a piece of his hair in her hands.

"Got you!" Laughing she smiled up at him, bowing to her slightly he walked back to the group. With one of his rare smiles he told her it was an honor to duel with her.


End file.
